heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Parker
|history= I really should write this all down, I probably would have years ago but there's a reason I'm a photographer and not a reporter. But here I am, writing in a silly little journal (my harddrive is fried and I don't have parts to repair it and can't afford a new one right now) Why? Because Sometimes you just to write these things down, get them out of your head. Well, not like that. I mean sometimes you have to clear the cobwebs. Okay that was a unintentional pun. What I mean is I need this to look at and occasionally remind myself "Why am I Spider-Man?" I was a geek, and no not just the kids a little /too/ much into comic books, glasses, tie, sweater vests. The science-whiz, professional wallflower. Raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben, my parents had passed when I was really young. It was all microscopes from my Uncle and wheat cakes from my Aunt. They were the best parents I could ask for. But yeah that was me, Peter Parker. So yeah, made fun of by all my classmate. Though to be fair to this -day- I don't regret asking my classmates to that radiation exhibit! It was going to be cool! I'm not entirely sure how it happened. But a spider happened to fall down into one of the radioactive ray experiments that the Science Hall was exhibiting. And it just so happen to fall on my hand and bite me! Crazy right? (Also obviously not bitten by a radioactive writer) This bite changed my body completely, proportionate strength and agility, the ability to walk on walls, a near precognitive ability to sense danger (no ability to write though see: above statement.) Also I didn't need my glasses anymore for some reason. So did I run out there and start righting wrongs? Nope. That's what Captain America did, that's what Superman did (I think) that's what the Avengers and the Justice League do. What do I do with them? I put my Aunt's nylons on my head, wear some baggy clothes and go and beat up a wrestler to win some money. But after that, that's when I started fighting crime right? I mean I'm Spider-Man of course that's what I did. There was no way that I signed a contract to appear on some late night talk show to get more money. Nope... no siree boy will that be what I did. Okay that is exactly what I did. And that's how this story has to actually start. It was at my first media appearance on the James Lettereno show. I had just debuted my new web-shooters (I can't believe that it used to just be a liquid cement formula I made up) and someone was robbing the place. I just stepped back and let the guy get away. I even told the cops that I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. I didn't think about it for a second to be honest. Never thought about it again for nearly a week. Then I was coming home from another appearance and there were police in front of my house. My Uncle Ben was dead, a home burglar had broken in and my Uncle had tried to... The police officer outside my house told me one bit of information, he was at an old Acme warehouse. I knew where it was. I snuck away and changed into my costume and headed there. It wasn't hard for me to sneak into the warehouse and take down the murderer. And that's when I realized that it was him. The man who I had just let waltz right by me. There are moments of life where clarity occurs. I remember once being told that if you even get one of those moments you should treasure it. And that's what I did. From that day forward, and forever. I will always remember the one virtue that Uncle Ben... Ben Parker, the greatest father any kid could have, tried to instill in me. And would never know he succeeded in. "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Since then, since that one mistake I made I dropped the whole fame and fortune angle and moved on to doing what was right. Helping people that needed my help. There have been some hardships, I can barely afford to eat while I attend ESU for example. But that's why I moved on to selling photos of me being Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle. And some weird stuff has happened to me: Newspaper smear jobs, Clones, Alien Symboites, Goblins, Lizard people, special effect artists gone bad, mad scientists. Once even met a guy who said he was the police force of the dream world. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how many enemies I make. How many bad news stories they print. Doesn't matter if the whole world turns against me. And it doubly doesn't matter that I sometimes spend hours on the side of a building talking to a stone gargoyle I've named Harold. I'm always going to remember what Uncle Ben taught me: "With Great Power, Come Great Responsibility." Update: So, ummm that was before a lot of stuff happened. I mean it's all true, and still stands. My life just got stranger, if you can believe that? At one point when I was fifteen I was taken, experimented on. They used me to make clones. I don't know how many I have. I don't even know who did it. The only things I know are: For a long while I thought I was the clone. I'm not sure if it was weeks or months that went by before I got out. Then for nearly four years I lived as "Ben Reilly." It forced me to start from the bottom. No family, no job, no education and no past-identity. That meant no Peter Parker and no Spider-Man. So, I came up with the identity "Scarlet Spider" and made a name for myself. Fast Forward a few years to now. I've recently found out I was Peter Parker all along. Now, I'm looking at this life I built for myself. One I'm pretty happy with, if I might add. Somehow, I have to go back to my old life. Something I wanted for years until I accepted "I wasn't Peter Parker." It's pretty surreal. The only thing I know right now is New York will see more of it's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man no matter what life Peter Parker chooses. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Marvel Category:Unregistered Category:Character